


Tired

by Spliced_Up_Angel



Series: 100 Situations Challenge [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Adoribull - Freeform, Drabble, Dragon Age - Freeform, M/M, Tevene, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spliced_Up_Angel/pseuds/Spliced_Up_Angel
Summary: Dorian reflects on his actions and his relationship with Iron Bull.Part 1 of 100 Situations ChallengeRated for swears.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bloody trash for this ship. I hope I didn't completely mess up Dorian's character. Enjoy the angsty mess of a drabble.

“What’s wrong, Kadan?” the qunari stirred beside him, half-asleep.

“It’s nothing.”

“Dorian.”

“I’m tired.”

“Then go back to sleep,” the sarcasm in his lover’s voice was evident. Bull was never a morning person.

Dorian huffed exasperated. He couldn’t help himself. What was he even doing? A Tevinter mage who defied his own family for happiness was sneaking around with a blighted Ben-Hassrath who he wanted to tear apart half the time. He was tired. Not because of lack of sleep- even though that was part of it- but because the very reputation of his family was on his back. The problem was that he loved Bull too dearly to let go of him and knew he couldn’t live without his annoyingly inappropriate comments and obnoxious presence. Being gay in Tevinter was one thing but taking a qunari as a lover? Ha, he might’ve just considered revoking his entire status to get it over with. It was the Inquisition that allowed him to get away with it. Everyone was so fucking adamant on breaking every rule, letting a fucking elf mage recruit everyone and their mother into the organization, abominations and all. She was involved with a blighted ex-Templar for Andraste’s sake! He blamed the leniency on rules for his attachment to love over duty, but he really didn’t want to admit that he was becoming farther and farther away from the life he was destined to lead from birth. He racked his brain for answers. Why couldn’t he just have married a nice woman, settled down and stayed out of this mess?

He felt the weight of a large gray hand cover his shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts. He heard his lover forcing himself to wake up and imagined Bull rubbing his eyes to break from his stupor. While Dorian was tired from his thoughts, his care-free lover was tired from his slumber.

“Kadan.” Bull stated firmly. He felt the weight of the bed shift as the qunari moved closer. The mage didn’t move. No longer trapped in his thoughts, he was silly enough to convince himself Bull would think he fell back asleep. Kaffas, he wasn’t that stupid, was he? “I’m not gonna force you to talk, but you’re gonna have to sometime, Kadan,” his lover continued.

“Fasta vass,” Dorian grumbled. He felt his lover’s heavy breath on his neck as Bull sighed. The next moment, he was on his back, forced to look Bull in the eyes. “Amatus, I’m fine

“Don’t give me that shit. I know you’re gonna be complaining all day and then teasing you about how well your ass takes it won’t be any fun,” Bull said half-heartedly.

When he didn’t get the response he wanted, Bull sighed and rolled over, his back facing the mage. “Whatever you say, Kadan.” Great, now he was pissed off, too. Levellan better not bring them along on one of her blighted journeys again. He just got the demon blood off his good robe.

He was tired, that was all. He knew he shouldn’t put it on Bull, but his walls were too strong to break. The last thing he wanted his lover to think was that he was ashamed. Sure, he expressed his discontent to Bull’s various proclivities, but that was all in fun- a little flirting here and there. The qunari would get the wrong idea if he knew how much his duties worried him. But he didn’t reserve the title Amatus for just anyone.


End file.
